A Twisted Entanglement
by Marcela
Summary: Challenge response. Max is a hitman hired to kill Liz but...
1. The Deal's Set

A Twisted Entanglement - Chapter 1  **TITLE:** A Twisted Entanglement (Yeah, it's a little fancy but it works!)  
**AUTHOR:** Marcela Vega a.k.a. vitality@yours.com  
**DISCLAIMER:** Yo no soy dueña.  
**SPOILERS:** None really.  
**RATING:** R wìth an eventual NC-17  
**CATEGORY:** Way AU, CC (Max/Liz)  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Please ask.  
**FEEDBACK:** If you're going to criticize my work, go right on ahead!-just so long as you give me some tips on how to improve what I'm doing wrong.  
**SUMMARY:**  
This fanfic is in answer to a challenge proposed by Chepi a.k.a. Linea. The challenge called for a twisted mind and I was more than happy to oblige.  
The rules are as follows:  
1.It can be any rating.  
2.Max is a hired murderer and is hired to kill Liz and those who hired him believe "she knows too much." (What it is she knows is up to me!)  
3.They fall in love. "Surprise, surprise!"  
4.Max and Liz have to hide so nobody will find them.  
5.They get involved in a lot of different dangerous situations while they try to find out the truth (about whatever I think fits in.) Also, Max has to teach Liz how to handle a gun.  
6.The "evil boss" is very powerful and has many contacts with many powerful people who are all after them.  
7.Liz shall be kidnapped and her knight in shining armor, Max, of course, has to save her!  
8.And bless Chepi's kind good heart to give our little action thriller with a "happy"… "dreamy"… "ending".  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is way alternate universe and to accomplish it I had to write a few of the characters much darker than they really are. Sorry guys! I also, (god I hope Chepi doesn't mind,) included a little sci-fi twist in the action piece being as this is Roswell and all of that alien stuff is just branded in my brain. I'd like to thank Chepi for supplying such an exciting topic to write about being as my mind is perpetually blank and even though I'm not really dreamer I'd like to think I know what I'm doing when it comes to anything Roswell related. So… without further ado…

Chapter 1: The Deal's Set  "Now why would anybody want to meet in a place like this?" a skeptical Max Evans muttered to himself as he surveyed the very public surroundings. Max would usually meet in alleys, parking lots, basements, briefly on stairways, and on one occasion he'd even arranged matters via the cell phone but never, ever had he been asked to discuss business in a restaurant. In some sleepy little town far off from his home in Los Angeles, no less! Standing before the doorway Max was just a push and a step from being inside the Crashdown café where his potential client, Michael Guerin, was supposedly waiting inside. _What if this is a setup?_ Max hesitated. After all, there were more than a few people waiting in line to have him killed. _Now, come on,_ he reassured himself. _There's a much better chance of being killed when you're alone with a person, not when you're in some crowded burger joint with a set of fifteen year olds in every booth!_ After adjusting his raybans and cautiously resting his hand upon the jacket pocket that secretly held a small pistol within it, he stepped inside.

_What is it with this place and aliens?_ Max groaned at the cheesy décor and even cheesier menu. _Now I do not think I'll be able to make it through an entire meal here,_ he thought. But Max's attention was easily averted by an attractive blonde waitress with great legs waltzing past him. Although she wasn't what he was usually attracted to she was undeniably an eye pleaser. Apparently he wasn't the only one who thought so.

"So, Maria? You been missing me?" a flirtatious masculine voice rose from behind the girl's back.

"In your dreams, Guerin!" was the feisty reply.

_Guerin?_ Max smiled to himself before tentatively taking a step forward.

"So, how was the honeymoon?"

"Hasn't happened yet."

"Don't tell me she came to her senses?"

"Very funny. Y'know what I think?"

"I wasn't aware that you could, Michael," she leaned over to set his plate in front of him and Max caught just a glimpse of the corner of Guerin's forehead.

"I think you're jealous."

"Jealous?" She was upset, all right.

"That's right."

"Oh, come on! Jealous of that smug brat and her oh-so-wonderful fiancée who not only hits on me constantly behind her back but also takes advantage of poor, defenseless, inebriated girls on the rebound and feels absolutely no remorse about it!" Her tone had risen with every word and people were beginning to stare.

"Dammit, Maria!"

At the mention of that name Max noticed a few people nod in acknowledgement. He figured this sort of thing must've happened often.

"You know full well that she wasn't the only one drunk that night!"

"Oh, and is that supposed to make it any better, Michael? You know ever since that night my best friend has been struggling to make sense of everything that happened and the worst part is she can't remember a thing! Not a goddamn thing, Michael! She was going through so much shit already and you just had to make it worse by doing what you-"

Suddenly some guy's hand was on Maria's shoulder and he was whispering something into her ear that seemed to sedate her somewhat. Max struggled to figure out why his very keen and observant senses hadn't even seen the guy coming! Then he watched Maria being led out of the room and into the kitchen held in tight embrace with her… boyfriend? Friend? Brother? _Hey, why the hell would that matter anyway? God, I never figured myself to be distracted to easily by this Melrose Place bullshit._ Max realized now that the basketcase had gone he had a clear view of Guerin and some little friend beside him. _Hmmm…_ Max thought as he analyzed him. _He's young. Surprisingly young. About my age, I think._ That was unusual. The guy looked understandably frustrated and was scratching his eyebrow and muttering smothered obscenities underneath his breath. The woman beside him was young too; another blonde this time petite with bright blue eyes as wide as saucers. She also looked uncomfortable and stared at the wall as she slurped her drink like a five year old.

Once Max was sure the other customers were no longer gawking at the pair he approached them. "Mr. Guerin?"

They both looked up at once. The girl couldn't mask her admiration and smiled shyly. However, Michael Guerin eyed him wearily before replying, "Yeah?"

"I believe we have business to discuss."

He sighed and gave a small nod. "That we do. Sit down."

"Okay…" Max sat across from them and spoke in a low tone. "Listen man, not that I don't appreciate the lunch bonus or anything but shouldn't we be doing this somewhere a little more… private?"

"Well, that would've my first precaution but our boss thought it would be best if we were to avoid seeming suspicious."

"Our boss?" Max questioned, trying not to be distracted by the little game of footsie the girl had initiated underneath the table. 

"Yeah, well," Michael cleared his voice and spoke louder, "this is Tess Harding. She's my partner… associate… whatever. My fiancée will be here shortly. She works with us too."

"Oh, does she? How sweet," Max replied sardonically. "Well, I'm not going to be waiting around so how about we just cut to the chase?" Leaning over he hissed, "You know the price is ten grand in unmarked bills to be provided immediately after the job is completed. Now all you have to tell me the job's name, location and a minimum of background just so I can be sure you're legit'. Deal?"

A little overwhelmed at what had just transpired it took Michael a moment to stick out his hand and shake Max's. "Deal but first I need a few things from you."

Max drew his hand back quickly, "And what would those be?"

"She's coming!" Tess whispered loudly, the first words she'd spoken since Max had arrived. 

Both men shut up and looked up to see Maria the waitress glaring at them intensely. "Who are you?" she said immediately, giving Max the once-over. 

"I'm Brian," Max told her, his tone and body language nonchalant. "And you are?"

"How do you know Michael?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"We're old friends."

"Michael has a friend?" Maria's eyebrows rose in amusement. "Well, wonder of wonders! Spaceboy has a social life. It won't be long before hell freezes over."

"Maria why don't you just shut up and go? Isn't it clear you're not wanted?"

The hostility in Michael's voice was cold enough for anyone to be taken aback. Which was why Max was so surprised to see Maria calmly roll her eyes and reach for Tess's empty salad bowl. "Crystal."

Watching her retreating back Max was thankful that Tess answered his unspoken question. "Maria was Michael's high school sweetheart. They still have issues."

"No, we don't! And Tess please explain to me why you thought that was any of his business?"

"Christ, Michael! If you wake up one more day on the wrong side of the bed I swear I am going to just-"

Max was fed up. "Hello! Would you two please-"

"Shut up."

All three of them looked up to see who'd finished Max's statement. To say that Max was shocked would be an understatement once he learned who it was. "Isabel!"

"That's right, bro. How have you been?" Her cool-confident air proved that she hadn't changed a bit.

"How have I been?! Where the hell have you been?"

"I've been around. Obviously," the picture-perfect ice queen took a seat in Michael's lap and grasped his hand. "We've been around."

"Wait you and… Isabel! You're engaged!"

"What? No congratulations?"

But Max wasn't the only one who was confused. "Hey! Could either of you please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Michael had let go of Isabel's hand and begun scowling at Max.

"I'll second that!" Tess added eagerly.

"Michael, relax," Isabel began.

"Don't tell me to relax! I thought his name was Brian. And you told me you two didn't even know eachother and he was just recommended through a friend!"

"Michael," Tess hissed. "Could you keep your voice down?"

"No! No, not until I get some answers!"

"I could use a few too, Isabel," Max said, his teeth clenched.

Isabel's eyes went to Max's face and then to Michael's and she rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. He is my brother and-"

"Your brother?" Michael repeated, dumbfounded for a second. "That's Max your brother? One of us?"

The word 'us' made Max's blood run cold.

"Yes he's my brother. My stubborn, self-righteous, and very arrogant brother. First of all I wanted to get you here, Max. I told you I'd find them even if you didn't help me. And I found them, didn't I? And I also found another who's our…" Isabel leaned over excitedly and began to talk in hushed whispers. "He's one of us, Max! And he knows everything. He knows Michael and I are destined to be together and Tess over there is your soulmate. And we're royalty on our planet, Max. Royalty!"

Max was getting more and more nauseous with every word. Soulmate? Destined? Royalty?

Looking across the table he found his "soulmate" looked just as stunned but also excited. Excited for what? For him? _No way in hell._

"And now that she's found you I'm sure she'll be so-"

"Okay, Isabel, hold on a second!" Max pleaded. Once she'd quieted he decided he had to take care of this once and for all. "For the last time, Isabel. I am not different. And neither are you. And in case you haven't noticed I'm not the same seventeen year old boy you left five years ago. I've grown up. And I don't take shit from nobody especially not my insane sister whom I haven't spoken to in so long. Now I don't know how you found me but I'm telling you to forget me because I've forgotten you. And now… I'm done." Max stood up and was all set to go when he felt their irrefutable bond tug at him, literally preventing him from taking one more step. _Damn Isabel! Why can't she just let go?_

"Do you feel that, Max?" Isabel's booming voice echoed within his head. Is that normal or is that **different**? You can't deny this anymore, Max. Tess and Michael aren't, you shouldn't either."

Without a word Max stepped back to the booth and sat down again. After groaning and rubbing his temples he asked, "What do I have to do to get you to let me go?"

"Well, you could take the job for one thing."

"Job? But I thought this was all just a scam to get me here?"

"Oh, there's a job. You coming here for it was just the added bonus."

Max tried not to let her irritating comments get the best of him and cleared his throat. "And what job would that be?"

"Liz Parker," Michael mumbled uncertainly and slid a manilla envelope across the table.

"Well, a few weeks ago Michael here got himself into a little trouble. He accidentally drank something with alcohol in it," she paused to see if Max still remembered his first and only beer. Seeing Max avert his eyes she figured he must've and continued, "and the next morning found Liz Parker in his bed. She claims she was drunk also and doesn't remember anything but we all know Michael must've told her something. Getting him drunk was the way I found out about them also."

"And we also know Liz has been avoiding the three of us like a plague ever since," Tess chirped up. "I went to the supermarket the other day and we met along the aisle and she practically sprinted to the cash register."

"It's obvious she knows too much," Michael finished.

Max gaped at them, open-mouthed. "So you want me to kill this woman just because you think she 'knows' you guys are from Mars or whatever fucked-up shit you've got running through your brain? Come on, Isabel!" Max whispered exasperatedly.

"Hey! You get rid of people for a living and do you ever care about the reasons?"

"No, but this is ridiculous!"

"No, you are ridiculous! You're in denial and-" Isabel took a deep breath and calmed down. "Look, Max. I didn't want us to fight. The bottom line is we need Liz Parker dead for assurance. We've got the money and you can deliver, alright?"

"Why don't you just do it yourself? God knows you've got the equipment."

"We would. Nasedo-"

"Nasedo?" Max interrupted. "What the hell is 'Nasedo'?"

"It's our and your watcher's name, thank you very much," Tess spoke up in a huffy voice. Max supposed she wasn't so excited about him anymore.

"Nasedo would," Isabel continued, "more than happily do the deed but this is a very critical time right now. We've got the Feds on our back twenty-four seven and-"

"The feds!" Max snickered beneath his breath. "Now that's a good one."

Michael, Tess and Isabel's unrelenting glares were enough to shut him up and she continued. "-and we can't risk any evidence lying about."

"Fine. Whatever, just so long as I can get the fuck out of here I'm content. I'm assuming the information's in here?" Max shook the envelope.

"Yes, it's all there," Isabel confirmed.

Max was ready to leave before he suddenly remembered something. Looking directly at Michael he asked, "So what were those few things you were going to say earlier?"

"Huh? Oh, those! Well, I was going to ask you full name or your real one if you were using an alias, although I guess that's pointless now, and I was going to ask for your word."

"My word?"

"Your word that you wouldn't screw us over."

"Hmmph," Max could barely restrain his laughter. "Shouldn't you know that my kind of people aren't really known for their honesty?"

"Well your word, truthful about it or not comes with a catch," Michael said seriously.

"And what would that be?" Max smirked.

"That if you break it you're dead."

Michael's cold words slapped Max's smile off his face. "And you're expecting that to scare me?"

"It should."

"Me scared of you who can't even take care of his own shit? Now, that's funny."

"Well you're not laughing," Michael said, the grin on his face agitating Max beyond words.

"Who the hell-"

"Boys, boys," Isabel intervened. "Let's break off the testosterone here, shall we?"

"Having trouble controlling the puppies, Isabel?" Maria interrupted. "I guess it's been a while since Alex learned about independence, eh? You must be pretty frustrated."

The expression on his sister's face at that moment seemed absolutely livid. "Alex was never my puppy, Maria but judging from your little brainwashing ventures I can tell he sure as hell is yours! Where is he now? In the back over there waiting for you to return so he can console you and make you feel all better? And then you can pretend he's Michael and maybe act out what you never got to finish?"

The words must've stung because tears rolled down the Maria's cheeks right away and she didn't bother to wipe them. Max could see Isabel was regretful but Maria didn't and despite her humility she continued to fire back. "Hah! Pretend Alex is Michael? There is no comparison because Michael turned out to be the piece of trailer trash I'd always defended that he wasn't! And the fact that he ended up with you only further proves my point! And I bet I know who he's fantasizing about when he's with you, Isabel! And you're obviously not the hot shit that you think you are if he has to go and get it from my best friend Liz, huh?" After setting their tab in front of them, she pivoted and headed toward the kitchen.

Max waited until everything had settled down once more before the asked his next question. "So what you're saying is the woman I'm supposed to, well, that woman is that Maria girl's best friend?" Max hissed, not being able to hide all of the outrage from his voice.

"Yes," Isabel leaned back with a sigh. Then, smirking, she asked, "Don't tell me you find something morally wrong with this?"

At her harsh taunt Max snapped out of it and recomposed himself. "I'm a hitman, ma'am, I have no morals."


	2. Musings

A Twisted Entanglement - Chapter 2 Okay, just for a little update here... I can also be reached at venus@soon.com  
(Always helps to have an extra email address.)  
Plus, on the disclaimer...  
**DISCLAIMER:** I now own my very own characters: Christina and Josh, & there are more to come but that doesn't stop me from plotting to kidnap Jason, Brendan, Colin, Nick and maybe even a few scholars from Roswell High as well.  


A Twisted Entanglement, Chapter 2: Musings 

_Dear Journal, _

This morning I stared at my reflection and scanned myself for changes. And you know what the crazy thing is? I found none. Absolutely nothing. Not even the slightest alteration. Nothing. 

But I feel different. Mature. Let's face it, I'm not a little girl anymore. And even though I've been living this very grown up life since high school graduation, I was still dwelling in this never-ending stage of--naiveté. But I couldn't stay sixteen forever and now I've grown up. The hard way. And nothing will ever be the same again… 

"Hey, Liz! What do you want on your half of the pizza?" 

Liz brought her pencil to a halt and called back, "For the millionth time, just pepperoni!" 

"Touchy," Christina whistled before returning to the phone receiver. 

_…Of course some things never change. Hmm, that's also strange. I mean I'm in Albuquerque and back to reality, so to speak, and everyone is acting normal. And so happy. They're all exchanging stories about how great spring break went for all of them in Cancun, San Diego, or Miami. How pitiful is it that I'm the only one who went back to her tiny little hometown with over one hundred degree heat and no ocean to relieve me? They all ask me how it went, (out of politeness, I'm sure,) and I have to plaster this big smile across my face and say, "Fine." _

I hate lying.

But I don't want them to pity me. In truth I'm already done with pitying myself. I use Maria's take on things: shit happens. And she's right, she really is. Hah, to think I practically petrified that she'd be furious with me after it happened! I hope my doubting her was only a direct effect from the hangover. She ended up being the same loyal sweetheart I'd always known her to be. So I drank too much and ended up doing something incredibly stupid? Big deal. Shit happens… 

"You can say that again." 

"JOSH!" Liz whipped around and snapped her journal shut. "How many times have I told you not to creep up from behind me like that?! That is a total invasion of my privacy! You have no right to-" 

"What's going on?" Christina asked, standing next to Josh and wrapping her arm around him protectively. 

"Baby, I'm so glad you came!" Josh gasped in mock relief. "I think Liz was just about to bite me head off." 

"When are you going to dump this jerk?" Liz yelled, walked over to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. 

"What did you do?" Christina was almost afraid to ask. 

"It's no big deal. Liz is just pissed because now I know she's an alcoholic and can actually say the word 'shit'." 

"Liz, an alcoholic? She can hardly stomach more than 2 wine coolers at a time! And she never says shit." 

At hearing this Liz burst out of the bathroom. "Excuse me I am in no way an alcoholic but I can definitely drink more than 2 wine coolers at a time, Christina! And of course I can say shit! As in your boyfriend is a piece of **shit**! See?" 

One look at the heaving and puffing roommate with her vein sticking out of her forehead told Christina they needed some girl time. "Josh, why don't you come back later," she pleaded tentatively. 

Josh nodded dutifully and began to retreat. "The piece of shit is leaving," he joked before closing the door behind him. 

"Ahh!" Liz half-yelled, half-groaned before flopping onto the couch and digging her head into a pillow. 

"Liz?" Christina asked soothingly before sitting down beside her and stroking her hair. "What's wrong?" 

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" was the mumbled response. 

"Well… you said 'shit', for starters." 

Liz's head popped up and her eyes were narrowed. "So what if I did? God, do you guys honestly think I'm that lame?" 

"Oh, nobody thinks you're lame, honey! Hmm… maybe Josh but other than that-" 

"Wow, you're such a big help. Thanks a lot!" Liz interrupted with a very uncharacteristic snide. 

"Hey! I'm sorry if I'm not Martina-" 

"Maria." 

"Fine! I'm sorry I'm not Maria, Liz but y'know what? I am your friend and your roommate and--I pay half the rent here for Christ's sakes so why won't you talk to me?!" 

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. What is it?" 

"Okay," Christina chewed on her lip for a moment to dig up the right words. "Umm… ever since you've come back from Roswell you've been acting different." 

_And I thought my little façade was working so well,_ Liz sighed inwardly. _Maybe I still have a chance to avoid this._ "Different how?" 

"I don't know. Just distant, I guess." 

Liz shrugged and leaned back against the cushions to prevent herself from squirming. "I've been tired." 

"But then how come you've called your friends in Roswell at least twelve times in the past forty-eight hours? And why haven't you answered any of your boyfriend's messages? Kyle called four times when you went to do the laundry this afternoon and I finally had to threaten to change our phone number just to get him to stop!" 

Liz's palm itched and she began to play with the edge of the pillowcase. "I just… haven't felt like talking to him. That's all." 

She studied Liz for a moment before announcing cynically, "You're a terrible liar." 

Finally Liz met Christina's face with a sheepish grin, "I am, aren't I?" 

"So what's going on?" 

"I know it must be killing you and I'm sorry but I'd really rather not say right now." _Here it comes._

Christina didn't even bother to hide her bruised ego. "Why? Don't you trust me?" 

"Of course I do but I just--this stuff is just very painful and… embarrassing." 

Christina leaned over and took Liz's hands into her own. "Liz, I hope you know that I would never judge you." 

"Yeah, I do know. I just…" Liz wasn't sure how much longer she could contain herself. It was proving more and more difficult with every passing second. 

"Liz, what happened?" 

Last straw. 

"Oh, fine! Fine! It's obvious you're not going to stop until you pry it out of me anyway." 

Christina sat up eagerly trying not to smile because of her triumph. 

_You've really done it now, Liz!_ she scolded herself mentally. _Okay, let's look at this from the logical point of view. Why don't you just censor this as much as you possibly can? Leaving out the depressing details and definitely avoiding the weird issues. No need in making her think I'm crazy. Okay, short and sweet… if that's possible._ "All right. You know how I went back to Roswell to visit everyone but also as a surprise for Kyle?" 

"Mmm-hmm." 

"I ended up surprising him and someone else." 

*Flashback: Nine days ago, 6:13 P.M. Roswell, New Mexico*  
_This is the place,_ Liz thought to herself. _I wish Kyle would just find one place to live and stick there. It sure is strange having to find a new address each and every time I come back here._ She took note of the wilted flowers along the sides of the dirty porch. _Whoever rents their home and garden to the care of Kyle Valenti is a fool,_ she tskked.

It had been an anxious month with college and stress so Liz had been counting the days until vacation so that she may return to those few things that soothed her nerves. She had craved Maria's grief relief, Alex's jokes, her mother's blueberry pancakes with her father's scrambled eggs, and then of course there was Kyle's smile. Something warm and familiar that never failed to reassure her that the world wasn't going to knock her off her feet.

Liz took out the key Kyle had sent her recently from her pocket and fumbled with the lock. She was greeted by darkness and nearly stumbled over… a purse? Liz brought the object up close so that it was parallel to her face and stared at it as if she'd never seen one before. Before she could keep herself from jumping to conclusions she spotted a woman's coat about a ruler's length away from her feet. By then her night vision had adjusted she was able to see further. It soon became clear that with every few steps she took a new article of some woman's clothing appeared. First a blouse… and then a skirt… a shoe… a bra… another shoe…a thong… all leading it's mocking, tell-tale way to what she had assumed was Kyle's bedroom. 

Liz almost choked on the lump in her throat when she opened the door and her eyes confirmed what her ears and common sense had already. Sure enough, in the center of the room, (and a king sized bed,) Kyle was on top of another woman. Naked, panting, and limbs entwined. 

They didn't notice her for about another thirty seconds despite the loud gasp that had escaped her lips immediately after she'd seen them. No, it was only when she cleared her throat loudly did they become aware and utterly horrified of her presence. Kyle more so. 

"Liz!" he exclaimed. His eyes were round with panic and he kept blinking as if to make sure it wasn't just a nightmare. 

"I… have to go," Liz's voice was trembling and suddenly she was fleeting down the hallway, into the living room, and out the door. 

She heard a loud "Dammit!" from behind her and as she was running down the porch steps she could hear his hurried footsteps approaching. She might've broken her neck when she toppled down the steps just then but wasted no time in getting up and dashing to her car. With her foot on the pedal and her hands on the steering wheel, at the exact same time Kyle was stumbling out the doorway, Liz ended up leaving him and their relationship in a cloud of dust.   
*End Flashback*

"So by someone else you mean…" 

"Yeah, yeah, that's what I mean," Liz said quickly, relieved she didn't have to say the words aloud. 

"Wow," Christina breathed. Seeing Liz's somber little pursed lips a teasing grin came upon her own. "And you never knew he way gay, huh?" 

"What!" Liz gawked at her with such an expression of bewilderment that she burst into laughter. "Oh, I see--oh grow up, Christina!" 

"All right! All right! I'm sorry!" she held out her hands in amusement as if to stop Liz from attacking. "But seriously, honey," Christina's smile vanished as did her frivolous disposition. "How are you dealing with it?" 

"I- I'm fine. What do you mean?" 

"What are your feelings about it?" 

_Dammit! She's got me in a corner and I can't get out._ Liz's feelings were so jumbled and confounding it was impossible to recapitulate them. "I guess I was, and still am, really confused." 

"Confused how?" 

"I just had so many different reactions at once and I guess I've been struggling to make sense of all of them. I felt betrayed--betrayed that he would do this to me when I haven't touched anybody else…ever. But on the other hand I suppose I should've expected it. I mean **Kyle** staying faithful for so long when we've only gotten to see each other a few times a year lately and we've never… well, the idea is ridiculous, isn't it? And then there's the other hand--wait, well if I had a third hand it would be that I had this really weird feeling as if I didn't care. How do I explain that, Christina? I mean I walk in on my long-term boyfriend making love to another woman and-" Liz's voice began to grow heavy with emotion, "and I don't feel anything. I'm shocked, I'm offended but my heart isn't broken. 

"I realized I'd been with Kyle for so long that I didn't even know why I was with him anymore. Convenience? Safety? I don't know! And when I think of all the time I've wasted on him and all the great guys I've turned down--it just keeps coming back to me that maybe I've missed out on the guy that I was actually meant to be with. I just feel… robbed." 

The tears that rolled down Liz's cheeks took Christina by surprise. Liz didn't cry that often so if the occasion arose it had to have a damn good justification behind it. This situation definitely applied. 

She was just about to make a move to comfort Liz when the buzzer rang. She stood up to go pay for their pizza giving Liz time needed to go wash her face and compose herself. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror Liz bemoaned her appearance. Her eyes were puffy and red-rimmed and her nose seemed to have taken up a life of it's own. She soaped her face gently before returning to the living room where Christina was waiting with her plate and a box of tissues. 

"Thanks," Liz giggled, accepting the plate. "But I don't think I'll be needing those," she motioned to the tissue box. Upon seeing Christina's skeptical look she assured her, "Really, Chris. I'm good. I've been through this about five times with Maria already I don't need to bring you down too." 

They both resumed their original positions and between bites Liz continued. "Okay, so after I stormed out of Kyle's apartment I-" 

"Hopefully told the entire town his penis was smaller than your pinky," Christina finished for her. 

"That would've been the smart thing to do, wouldn't it?" Liz sighed regretfully. "But no. Instead I-" she paused so she could take in the air needed in order to say the next part as quickly as possible, "-went to a bar. Drank way too much and ended up in another guy's bed." 

* Flashback: Nine days ago, 6:41 P.M. Roswell, New Mexico*  
"So what'll you have?" the bartender leaned over sympathetically to the obviously distraught young woman before him. 

"Something strong," she told him. _I really should be heading back to have that dinner with Mom and Dad,_ she told herself. _But what if he's already waiting for me, fully equipped with his meaningless apologies? I can't deal with him right now… I just cannot deal with him right now. I don't even know whether I should slap him or thank him. I really ought to slap him. He's a dishonest asshole, after all. But at the same time do I even care about who he is and what he did? I'm not even crying. Why am I not crying?_

"Excuse me but I'm going to need something more specific than that." 

Liz awoke from her disconcerting speculation only to have her mind go blank. "I don't know. I don't drink, really." 

"Well if you don't drink then what are you doing in here?" 

"Rough night," she explained. "Isn't a little odd that you seem to be trying to scare off the customers?" 

"It's also my job to see people drink responsibly." 

"I've been responsible all my life," Liz told him before handing him a twenty. "How about I start off with a couple of shots?" 

And that was the last thing she remembered of that night.   
*Eight days ago, 11:10 A.M. Roswell, New Mexico*  
Liz had never been woken up in such an abrupt or violent manner in all her life. One second reality and all it's minions were non-existent and the next she was being torn from a beautiful world of ignorant bliss and thrown into one where her head was spinning with pain. Another rough shove on her bare back made her stomach turn. _Wait… bare back?_

Despite how arduous the simple task seemed Liz managed to very slowly and very painfully open her eyes. Of course, she immediately wished she hadn't. The bright, gleaming light was cruel to her sensitive vision and the pang she felt shoot through her was worse than any broken bone or twisted ankle she'd ever experienced. She shut them quickly and brought her hands to her head in foolish hope that she could stop the pounding. 

"Liz?" a male voice asked. She didn't really recognize it and the desperate tone rather frightened her. 

_Where the hell am I?_ she screamed inside, not being able to make her mouth work quite yet. _Who is he?_

"Liz Parker?" 

Liz's head began to raise at a snail's pace but once it was halfway there a sharp voice bellowed, "Holy shit! It is you!" 

The loud volume caused Liz to discover yet another one of her senses that was acting especially sensitive. "Please… don't… shout." The words were barely audible coming from her dry mouth but he must've heard them anyway because he lowered his voice. 

"Liz," the voice had softened slightly but the intensity was still the same. "What the hell are you doing here?" 

"Here?" she choked out groggily, still fighting to keep her head up. 

"In my bed?" 

_Bed? I'm in a bed… whose bed am I in?_ Realization began to dawn over her. "I'm really naked?" she managed to squeak out as she rubbed her legs together to verify. 

"No shit. Join the club. What happened?!" the voice was growing more impatient and those last few words seemed to switch on a light for her. 

Unable to control her panic Liz's eyes shot open and her fears were actualized once more when she saw the very fuzzy but undeniable vision of Michael Guerin standing before her. "Oh my God…" she breathed softly, suddenly feeling quite faint in addition to many other things. 

"What?" Michael inquired immediately, now completely perturbed. "What the fuck did I say to you last night, Liz? What do you know?" 

"What?" By now Liz had sat up fully was hugging the sheet to her chest partly to cover herself and then again, partly to protect herself, as childlike as that action may have seemed. "Please don't yell. I'm very hung over." 

"Hung over?" he repeated the words a few times and grew pensive. "I went down to the bar last night for that delivery… I ordered a soda." 

"Yeah, well I sure had a lot more than that," Liz commented to herself but loud enough so that he could hear it. 

Remembering she was there Michael returned to his interrogation. "Well do you not mind telling me how the hell did we end up having sex last night?" 

"Sex?" Liz looked up at him in a state of total shock. Of course the fact had been floating in her brain for over a minute now but to actually hear the word and realize it's meaning sent a flood of consternation straight to her core. 

"Yes, sex," he replied in a condescending tone as if she were the biggest idiot in the world. "I led to that conclusion after I woke up and found us both naked." 

Liz couldn't even think straight with all that was running through her at that moment. _Oh my god, I slept with him! How could I have done something so unbelievably stupid? And with Michael--what is Maria going to think of me? I can't even stand myself right now._

"Liz!" 

She couldn't take it anymore. She was crying. Nope--bawling like a baby would a more fitting term. The sobs shook her body to the point she feared she might pass out from nausea. She could feel the bed shifting and then an arm slipped around her and he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. The last thing she wanted at that moment was to be comforted in such a vulnerable state, especially by Michael, but she didn't have the heart nor the strength to push him away. 

All of sudden an image flashed across her brain. It was almost like a move clip… of her and Maria laughing and smiling together at a Christmas party last year. While Liz was struggling to comprehend it Michael removed his arm quickly and leapt off the bed. 

"What do you know, Liz?!" 

Liz was growing very tired of that question. _What is he so freaked out about?_ she wondered. "Huh?" 

"You can't get a flash without me initiating it unless you already know and I am pretty damn sure that I did not connect us!" 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" she snapped, a bit piqued. _Wait… flash? Connect us? But how could he have caused that picture to appear inside my head like that?_

"Liz, just tell me the truth about what I told you last night so I can-" 

"I don't remember a thing from last night!" she insisted, moving out of the bed with the sheet wrapped around her. "I swear! Not a single thing!" As soon as she stood she felt a heavy soreness between her legs and staggered around trying to regain her balance. 

"Oh for Pete's sake," he griped exasperatedly before grabbing her arms and holding her in place. 

Unfortunately, the second they had physical contact another one of the so-called "flashes" came, this time one of two children, nude and walking down a road, hand in hand. For some reason she just knew that those two kids were Michael and his close friend, Tess Harding. Liz looked directly into Michael's eyes and she knew the terror in them matched her own. Once she was certain that the situation couldn't possibly get any worse then, out of the blue, the door opened and someone stepped in. 

They both turned to see Isabel Evans, Alex's former "true love" and more recently Michael's fiancée, glaring at them. "Now this is what I call a compromising position," she quipped and Liz was amazed she had the audacity to joke about it. 

"It's not what you think!" Michael said and let go of Liz at once. 

"Oh, please Michael!" Isabel shouted abruptly, stunning them both. "Maria was one thing but you never told me about this one. We made a compromise and I've held up my end of the bargain by breaking it off and **keeping** it off with Alex! Is it so fucking hard for you to do the same?" 

"Isabel, I swear it was just a big mistake-" 

"Damn right it's a mistake!" she sneered, glowering at Liz in such a way that made her feel extremely vincible. 

"I'm serious! I drank something last night and the next thing I knew I woke up with her here! I'm telling you--I would never do this in my right mind!" 

The comments flying back and forth were not only none of Liz's business but also kind of insulting. She made the decision to get herself out of there, fast. "I'm going to go." 

Isabel and Michael's gazes went to her and she blushed at the attention. "I'm just going to umm…" looking around for her clothes she spotted them strewn about the left side of the bed. She gathered them up in her arms and walked out of the bedroom without a single word. She heard the door shut behind her and as she was dressing and then there was plenty more bickering. Liz must've heard her name at least twenty-five times and before she could retain another piece of information that was undesirable or inexplicable she exited his apartment and the building. She had never been so relieved to see her car outside waiting for her.   
*End Flashback.*

Christina nearly choked on her pizza. "You what?!" 

Liz chewed thoughtfully and nodded. 

"So, you're telling me that Liz Parker, virgin extraordinaire's first time was a one night stand with some random guy?" 

"It wasn't just some random guy," Liz mumbled. 

"So the guy knew you and still took advantage of you?" 

"No! He was drunk too and didn't remember anything so…" 

"Yeah right," Christina rolled her eyes. "So they say." 

"No, trust me on this one. He would never have taken advantage of me much less wanted to have sex with me! The morning we both woke up and realized what had happened he flipped out. Well, we both did but he scared me to death with all these strange questions and then his fiancée showed up. I was so hung over I could hardly walk and ended up throwing up on the staircase on my way out of the building. It was just… uggh, such a horrible experience." 

"Geez! How do you know him?" 

"His name is Michael Guerin. He and I spent most of high school competing for Maria's attention." 

Christina's eyebrows rose inquisitively before Liz explained, "He used to be her boyfriend." 

"Seriously? What did Maria say when you told her?" 

"She… understood completely," Liz smiled to herself. "She was totally astonished but no more than I was, I guess. But then she was completely there for me and it was so amazing of her considering I don't think she ever really stopped loving him." 

"Why did they break up in the first place?" 

"Oh," Liz groaned. "Long story. He dumped her for this gorgeous but obviously deceptive bitch named Isabel that Alex was in love with at the time about… two years ago. It was pretty dramatic. People in Roswell still gossip about them and they have these huge brawls almost every time they're near each other now." 

"I think I could write myself a trashy little romance novel with all of the stuff you're telling me, Liz." 

"I guess you're right," Liz chucked. "It is pretty hard to believe that all of this actually happened, huh?" 

"You can say that again. Hey, do you know what I just realized?" 

"What?" 

"You must be the only person in America who actually waited until they were twenty-one to get smashed!" 

"Do you ever get tired of mocking me?" 

"I'm sorry." 

"Again?" 

"Okay!" Christina finished off her second slice and sat up excitedly, feeling a change of topic was in order. "Onto the sex. Did you like it?" 

Liz gaped at Christina with a mixture of appall and disbelief. "What are you talking about? I had blacked out! I can't remember anything! And eww," Liz shuddered, "thank God for that because Michael is just about the least favorite way I'd envisioned my first time!" 

"He's not attractive?" 

"Christina! How can you be so superficial?" 

"It was just a question, Liz. What does he look like?" 

"I… umm… well, he is attractive I guess-" 

"Ah-hah!" 

"But so not my type! Plus you should know that's not what I care about!" 

"Yeah," Christina quieted and set her arm around Liz's shoulder. "Well, honey. Have you thought of the positive aspects of all of this?" 

"Positive aspects!" Liz couldn't even conceive of such a notion. "Don't tell me you're going to try to address this one with your therapist's optimism?" 

"Hey that 'therapist' is my father the psychologist and there is a reason why he's sold over a billion copies of that book of his." 

"Have you ever even read the book?" 

"That's besides the point. Look at it this way, girl, you're free! Sure it took you a while to finally get here but now that you are you can actually see other guys and find the… well, the **one**. Plus you're an experienced woman now! And I am living proof that you don't have to be all that chastity virgin nonsense to have a normal, healthy, loving relationship. What do you think?" 

"Well…" Liz took a moment to contemplate on all the incite Christina's little pep talk had given her. "Are you sure that what you have is a 'normal, healthy, loving relationship?' I mean you are dating Josh." 


	3. Background

A Twisted Entanglement - Chapter 3 A Twisted Entanglement, Chapter 3: Background

"So who's the mark?" Terry asked nonchalantly between puffs. 

"Little Lizzie Parker," Max sing-songed while sorting through the contents of the manilla envelope. "This has got to be the saddest job I've ever taken." 

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" 

"She's just some harmless little co-ed who probably wouldn't hurt a fly. Says right here she graduated on honor roll and is currently studying at the University of New Mexico to be a…" Max paused to read, "molecular biologist." 

"Why couldn't they have just written down her address or something?" 

"I don't know," Max groaned as he sifted through the massive stack of papers. "Must've photocopied her file or something. Probably weren't even discreet about it. My guess is Isabel probably brought it down to Kinko's." 

"Yeah, that sounds like Isabel, all right. How'd she look anyway? She still fine as hell?" he grinned lazily. 

"You wanna watch it? That's my sister you're talking about!" Max snapped, agitated beyond words. It would take him quite a while to get over today's little meeting and the unwanted issues that had surfaced. Seemed as if Max had spent his entire life trying to bury those secrets only to have Isabel dig them up and throw them in his face. _Typical,_ he thought bitterly. _She never did let me forget._

"Hey, it was just a question, man!" Terry shot back defensively. "You don't gotta get all worked up over it!" 

"Well she hasn't put on fifty pounds if that's what you're asking," Max grumbled, though his voice had softened slightly. 

"So what do you think of this Guerin guy then?" 

Max's eyes flashed at the mention of that name. "Total asshole. Definitely undeserving and unworthy of her. Once this is over and done with I'm just going to have to talk her out of it, I suppose," he reasoned aloud. 

"Why should you give a shit? I haven't even heard you say her name in years." 

"It's not like I want to give a shit," Max explained honestly. "She sure as hell doesn't deserve that but-- she's the only blood relation I have. That has to count for something, doesn't it?" Despite how much time had passed Isabel was still his sister and still one of few things Max actually held dear. He'd lied when he said he'd forgotten her. Of course, Max had figured that in her absence he'd grow distant and eventually move on but there wasn't a single minute of a single day since her departure that he hadn't thought of her. Worried about her. 

Terry could sense Max's frustration and decided to change the subject. "So… University of New Mexico, huh? Where is that, Santa Fe?" 

"Albuquerque," Max whispered, still consumed with thoughts of Isabel. 

"Molecular biologist… honor roll… hell, this bitch must be a total nerd," Terry concluded. He started to laugh but ended up having a small coughing fit. 

"As opposed to you?" Max grumbled, annoyed again. He reached over and yanked Terry's half smoked joint from his lips. 

"Hey!" Terry complained, trying to swipe it back from Max's hand. 

"You want to keep you're head clear for once in your life? What if the maid were to walk in later on and smell that shit all over the room? We could get arrested, jackass!" Max reprimanded harshly. It was hard to control his temper in such a frame of mind with Terry nearby. 

"We're in fuckin' Motel 6, Max! This ain't the Plaza. People probably blaze here every thirty seconds! Besides," he propped his head back against the pillow and said in a cocksure manner, "I doubt the maid would be ratting on us anytime soon." 

"Oh and why is that?" 

"Cause I showed Angelica a **very** nice time while you was off doin' your shit." 

"That so?" Max smirked knowingly but then sighed, returning to his previous disposition. "Well, I doubt that anyone else would be so forgiving so do me a favor and cut the crap." 

"Fine," Terry complied cautiously, now fully aware of his friend's downcast mood. "Okay, Max-" Terry began, his voice taking on a very forward tone that was quite rare for him. "-I gotta ask you something." 

"Ask away," was the distracted reply. Max was currently pondering the significance of a list of Liz Parker's out-of-state relatives. 

"What is the big deal here?" 

Max looked up, confused. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean shouldn't you be relieved or something? I know that you made it seem to us like you didn't really care but haven't you been wonderin' where she been all these years?" 

"Yes! Of course I have but I sure as hell didn't expect it to be like this!" Max nearly growled in irritation. "I figured she'd call me and then we'd meet so we could talk things over. Reestablish our relationship. And then I thought it might be nice if we took a trip back home just to let our friends know that she's alive!" 

"At least now you know she's alive," Terry shrugged. 

"Christ, I don't even know why I bother with you," Max moaned, placing his head in his hands. 

"Max, y'know what you need?" 

"What?" he asked exasperatedly, his head still sandwiched between his palms. 

"A beer. Naw, wait, I got plenty more shit in my suitcase," he offered brightly but Max had already stood up and was heading for the door. 

"Aw, come on! You gotta have a little fun sometimes. You're like the straightest guy in the whole universe, Max! I mean--no wonder you're so stressed. You never let yourself relax, man! Why don't you live a little?" 

Max stopped short and turned around. "I believe I do just fine sober and make more money than the rest of you dumbshits who probably blow it all on whatever the hell it is you're snorting nowadays!" 

"Oh you 'believe', do you? So now you 'believe' you're better than us? Yeah, that's you, Max. You always thought you was better than us, huh? No don't deny it, mother fucker!" he shouted as Max slammed the door behind him. 

Max couldn't deny it. He **was** better. He could've been something. Even though he'd gone for quite a while without even the slightest hint of regret it was Isabel's leaving that had made him begin to re-evaluate his life. He'd pushed it away into back of his mind more times that he'd would've liked but he couldn't stop himself from thinking it now. _My life is just one big fat regret,_ he lamented quietly in the hotel hallway, his head against the wall. 

But then again Max had never had the easy life. It was easy to see how he ended up the way he was. As far as he knew he and Isabel had just… appeared. They'd emerged from some goey, slimy womb/egg thing, (Isabel liked to call it a "pod",) about sixteen years ago not knowing a word of English, where they were, where they'd come from or even where to go. All they'd known was each other. And so they'd held hands and walked… and walked… and walked… 

* Flashback: Sixteen years back, Roswell, New Mexico*  
They walked for nearly three days without anybody finding them. It was hot along the desert road. It was sweltering. And tiresome. Around the third day their march finally came to a standstill when Isabel suddenly let go of his hand and fell to the ground. She was a miserable sight. A poor little girl sitting on her hands and knees in the dirt and staring straight ahead with a look of hopelessness in her eyes. Max stared at her tears in awe and touched her eyelids to try to understand the wet streaks that lay on her face. Isabel then let out a sound, a shriek that scared them both even more than her tears had. She kept wiping her face and whimpering, each noise making her cry more and each tear making her wipe harder. 

Finally Max had grabbed her arms and brought her to his chest, guessing that the action would be soothing and fortunately, it worked. The two grasped the idea that physical contact could be used for comfort and clung to each other tightly until Isabel's sobs had subsided. She finally released him, quite red in the face that she'd caused such a commotion. Max wanted to do something to assure her that he didn't mind… that he found it natural… and then felt the corners of his mouth turn up. 

Isabel leapt back, startled. Max's hands immediately shot up to cover his mouth. Isabel's hand went to her own and she played with her lips, pulling them up and down, trying to recreate the phenomenon that Max had so easily accomplished. Max found that so entertaining that he couldn't help himself from doing it again, this time the smile so wide it stretched from ear to ear. Isabel released her upper lip and scrutinized him in deep concentration. Before she knew it she was doing it too. They beamed at each other like idiots until Max realized it was necessary to get going again. 

Pointing north with his index finger Max gestured for her to come. She frowned and waved her hand in effort to disagree. He raised his eyebrows as if to try to ask why and then she began to cry again. He went to hug her but she pushed him away this time and rubbed her hands on her stomach in a circular motion to try to express what she feeling.  
Isabel was hungry but she didn't know how to fix it.  
Max was so confused that he just stood there and Isabel grew impatient at his lack of response. She rubbed her stomach harder, more insistently and then reached for her throat, rubbing it up and down to try to signify that it was dry. 

And suddenly Max began to understand. He too was weak and disoriented from the lack of nutrition and water. But he still didn't know what to do about it. All he knew was that he wanted her to feel better and so he reached out for her stomach and placed his hand on it, theorizing that if physical touch had worked before, it should work again. 

What happened was completely unexpected. 

A soft glow emanated from his touch and Isabel stopped crying. She closed her eyes and inhaled as a warmth emerged in her belly and spread throughout her entire body. The emptiness inside her began to fade until she felt full and bursting with energy. Max could actually feel her growing well but he could also feel himself growing weak. When he finally finished Isabel leapt to her feet, hopping in jubilation. But she stopped when she noticed Max bent over and gasping, small beads of sweat breaking out from the rim of his forehead. 

She bent down to help him, her face flooded with concern and Max nudged her away before a pile of strange white liquid spewed forth from his mouth. Isabel wrinkled her nose at the vomit and moved back further. Max sat back and sucked in small puffs of air to stop himself from shaking so vehemently. _What it happening?_ they both thought in unison. Only there was no way to say the words aloud. Luckily for them, however, they had substitutes. 

Isabel sat in front of her brother and reached for his hand, connecting with Max to assure him of her appreciation and her empathy. Max felt her emotions and returned them, smiling weakly to show his reciprocation. She pulled him to his feet and eyed his stomach uncertainly. He held out his hands to stop her but, of course, she'd already had her mind set on it. With a look of utter determination she cautiously moved her little palm to his stomach and pressed against it just like he had done before… only nothing happened this time. 

Frowning at the inactivity Isabel pressed harder. Still… nothing happened. She tried again and again before letting out a furious little squeak and hopping up and down. Max began to sit down again but she was not going to give up so easily. It took a little over thirty minutes for Isabel to finally get it right. She didn't do it very well and it didn't completely relieve him as he had to her but nevertheless, Max did feel a little better after her mere attempt. And he got his strength back. Enough to walk again, anyway. 

They didn't have to walk for very long. By the time the sun had set Isabel and Max suddenly stopped in synchronous time. Their eyes widened and their ears perked at the hum of an engine from a near distance. Then two bright white blotches appeared, gleaming out of a black background that could very possibly be the towering mass of some foreign creature. They debated whether or not they should run but they could only stare, like a couple of deer… frozen in the headlights. 

Philip Evans swerved to the side of the road, unable to believe his own eyes. His wife, Dianne, gripped the sides of the car seat as her head bucked forward and then sideways. Fortunately, no one was hurt. He waited a moment before he opened the door and stepped out of the car. Dianne followed. 

Isabel and Max didn't dare move. They were too frightened yet intrigued at the taller forms before them. 

"What are they doing there?" Philip wondered aloud. 

Assuming the question was for her, Dianne replied, "How should I know?" She took a closer look at the two. They were definitely among, if not, the most beautiful children she'd ever seen. The girl had the face of an angel: sweet chocolate-colored eyes above a tiny button nose, all framed by a luxurious, long golden mane that was probably as soft as it looked. And the boy was absolutely adorable with his full baby cheeks and big puppy-dog eyes; it took all she had it her not to run to him at that moment and squeeze him merciless. They still weren't moving but at least they were breathing. "Oh, Phil," she began, her voice already cracking with sympathy, "who would let those poor kids walk around with no clothes on and in… god, the middle of nowhere like that?" 

It's upset, Isabel realized just a second before Max did. The liquid was falling from its eyes just as it had from Isabel's earlier. This comforted Isabel, allowing her a way to relate to what had been a threat just a moment before. Max however, was alarmed. _What's wrong with it?_ he wondered. _What did we do to it to make it feel bad? What if it wants to hurt us?_

"Calm down, Dianne," Philip told her. "There's probably a logical explanation for this. I mean no one just dumps their children off in the middle of the desert. They probably ran away." 

"And took their clothes off before doing so!" Dianne argued. She grimaced with realization. "I mean what if… what if some pedophile got to them and… did something to them? Raped them and just threw them out here to die!" 

"God, I hope not," Philip whispered. The possibilities of how things came about were pretty horrific. All he knew was that he needed to find out what happened and hopefully help them. He cautiously took a step forward only to have them scurry backward. Smiling to relax the two he focused his eyes on Max, "Son?" 

"Honey?" Dianne added, nodding at Isabel with encouragement. The girl was still skeptical and her doubt showed in the way her little face was glum with indecision. The boy was giving them a look that was almost… defiant but his lip was trembling, telling her he wasn't as brave as he wanted to seem. "Phil, they're scared to death," she muttered knowingly. 

"They don't look hurt," he told her, a little relieved at the fact. 

"Sweetheart?" Dianne coaxed, holding out her hand. 

Isabel stared at the hand, mystified. It looked just like the one she had, only it was larger and had longer, red colored tips when hers were clear and short. The color was also a little darker, more peach than cream and she could see a few lines on it that hers certainly didn't have. _Maybe it's sick,_ she pondered. _What does it want from me?_ she questioned, noticing the hand was still in front of her. 

_I think it expects something from you,_ Max sent back to her telepathically. 

Isabel's cautiously raised her arm and pointed her hand back at it and to her horror it grabbed hers with its own and squeezed. 

Max let out an infuriated little snarl and yanked Isabel away from the stranger's grasp. 

"We're not going to hurt you!" Dianne cried out. "We want to help you!" 

"Dianne, they're traumatized," Philip grabbed her shoulders. "We have to get help." 

"And how are we supposed to do that when we can't even get them into the car?" 

Watching them Isabel found that they didn't look very scary. They looked worried and nervous and she was beginning to believe that they were harmless. She communicated that to Max and she found his thoughts weren't that far off. 

Philip and Dianne were currently working out a plan on which one would stay when the other would drive off for help when they realized the children were now standing right in front of them with their hands and arms held out in wide in the open. 

And that was how Max and Isabel had come to be with the Evans.  
* Flashback: One year later, Ontario, California*  
"Max, come on!" Isabel tugged insistently on the sleeve of his t-shirt. By then the two had learned English and even though it used to come out a little slurred, they were getting better and better at it everyday. 

"Later," Max mumbled, staring at the television screen on which the road runner had just outsmarted the chayote yet again. 

"Come on, Max!" she tugged harder and waved her hand across his face. 

"Is, I'm busy," he whined, pushing her hand away. 

"You're always busy!" she groaned, waving her chubby little arms around her in exaggerated hostility. "You're out on the bike and then you're trying to read some book and then you're eating and now you're watching tv! We got more important things to do!" 

"No, we don't," Max argued, trying to block out the sound of her voice by covering his ears with his hands. 

_Yes we do! We have to practice our powers!_ her voice popped up in his head. 

"Stop that! I hate it when you do that!" Max exclaimed, tossing a pillow at her. 

_I learned a new one yesterday,_ she ignored his protests. _I left my popsicle out and it started to melt but I got it to freeze again. I can freeze all sorts of things now. We don't even need the ice trays anymore! Come on, you got to try it!_

"I don't have to try anything!" Max tossed another pillow her way, which she again caught before it hit. "You shouldn't be doing that anyway. Someone might see you and it's not right. It's weird." 

"What's weird is that you never want to do it with me anymore!" Isabel fussed, tossing the pillow back at him. "Why have you stopped? Why are you being so mean?" 

"Isabel, have you ever seen anybody else do it?" Max asked her, patiently. She reluctantly shook her head. "Then it's weird," he explained before turning away from her and resuming his seat on the couch. Isabel shot dirty looks at him from behind but he pretended he didn't know she there. She ended up stomping away from him, each footstep louder than the first and slammed the bedroom door behind her.   
*End Flashback.*

But that was before the Evans' unexpected car accident and death… before he and Isabel had been dumped into a multitude of crappy foster homes… before when Max had actually been a pretty bright kid and Isabel had been a fairly-happy one. But being thrown into a whole new environment had a whole new set of rules and Max found there was a new definition of "cool" over there. Before long he had succumbed to peer pressure and all the glories that came with it. He couldn't deny that he'd enjoyed all of it. The money… the sex… the overwhelming sense of respect he received when he walked into a room. But Isabel hadn't approved.

* Flashback: Seven years back, Compton, California*  
Max lay back with his arms behind his head, in awe of all that had just transpired. Max Evans had just, for lack of better wording, gotten laid. For the first time too, which made it all the more special. It had been the most exciting and pleasurable thing that had ever happened to him. Probably the best part was that right after it had happened, she'd climbed right off him, thanked him with a quick kiss and left immediately. No strings attached. Max knew he could have her and it again any time he wanted. _But maybe I should try out a couple of the others first,_ he grinned at the thought. _After all there are plenty in line, and more than willing._

"Max!" Isabel bellowed as she burst into the room. "Why did that **slut** Jennifer Davis just go out the front door with her shirt half-unbuttoned! What the hell was she doing here?!" 

"Isabel! Jesus Christ!" Max yelped as he grabbed the blanket and covered himself and his equipment. 

"Oh this is no time for modesty, Max, I've seen it all before! Tell me what happened!" 

"Well, what do you think happened?" Max scoffed back at her with his teeth clenched. 

"You slept with her?!" Isabel gasped in a mixture of panic and appallment. "That slut? That tease? God, Max I think you'll have to get yourself tested. No, wait-" she paused in realization, "I think she's in more trouble than you are! Max, how could you do that with her not knowing what could happen? What if she gets sick? What if she dies? What if people find out about us-" 

"Isabel, will you calm down!" he interrupted. "Nothing is going to happen. We are not different! There is no spaceship coming back for us to whisk us off to some other goddamn planet! Just face it, Isabel, we are stuck in shit and we might as well make the best of it!" 

"How can you say that?" Isabel blinked back tears at the pain of his words. "Deny everything that we are… everything I believe in and everything we're supposed to believe in together? Do you have any idea how much that hurts me? I feel like you just stabbed me in the back, Max!" 

"Oh God, Isabel," Max sat up, remorseful immediately. "I'm sorry I said that but y'know," he tossed his hands in the air in helplessness, "it's what **I** believe." 

"Well, I don't even know who you are anymore," she whispered, taking a few fumbling steps backward. "You're not even a shred of the person you used to be." Her eyes darted from his face, across his bedroom and landed on his bureau. She suddenly reached out and yanked the middle drawer open. 

"Don't touch anything!" Max yelled in desperation, already pulling his boxers up his legs. 

"Oh you mean this?" Isabel smiled at him bitterly, holding up a small plastic bag. "I suppose you're going to tell me this is sugar or something." With a quick motion of her hand across the bag she met his eyes and said, "Well, now it is. But you can't blame me because I'm no **different** than anybody else, remember? Too bad you can't change it back because you're not **different**. Or maybe you just don't want to try." 

"Holy shit, Isabel!" Max blustered, tearing the bag from her fingers. "Do you have **any** idea how much money you just cost me?" 

"I don't know and I don't care," she snapped at him. "My brother the drug-dealer," she muttered miserably, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. 

"Isabel, it's not like I do it. It's just a way to make a living." 

"'A way to make a living'?! That's rich." she snorted. "What would our parents say?" 

"Well, what about them?!" Max shouted, deeply wounded at her mentioning them. "In case you haven't noticed, they're not here! All we have is Frank and Linda and those assholes hardly recognize that we exist! If it weren't for me, for **this**-" he thrust the bag in her face, "-you wouldn't be wearing the expensive outfit you're wearing right now. You wouldn't have all the nice things that I get you and you wouldn't be able to do all the things this money lets you do! I take care of us, Isabel. Whether you like it or not **this** takes care of us and I have no intention of stopping until we're out of here for good!" 

"Well, you know what I don't care about the clothes! Not if that's how you're making the money to get them!" Isabel stood up and met him face to face, her voice so hard it gave him goosebumps. "And I don't need you to take care of me. I don't need **this**," she spat out the word distastefully, "to take care of me. Someday I'm going to find home, Max. And I'm going to leave, with or without you but definitely without **this**!" And then she left the room. 

Needless to say Max stopped selling the drugs. He got into armed robbery instead. At least for the meanwhile.   
*End Flashback.*  


"Hey Max, you okay?" 

Max opened his eyes to see Terry kneeling in front of him, an apologetic look upon his face. 

"I'm good," Max grunted. He looked around him and asked, "How long have I been out here?" 

"I guess maybe an hour," Terry estimated. He stuck out his hand and pulled Max to his feet. 

"I can't believe I almost passed out in the hallway," Max muttered as they walked in the room. 

"Well you drove for two days straight so I was surprised you didn't pass out way before that," he told him. 

"Yeah," Max agreed half-heartedly. "I should be getting to bed." 

"Hey, did you check all of the file yet?" 

"Nah, I'll do it tomorrow," Max sighed decidedly before lying back on his bed. 

Terry went to his own and fished around the covers for something. 

"What are you looking for?" Max asked, his eyelids already drooping. 

"'Little Lizzie's' picture," Terry replied. "I found it when you was gone behind the suitcase. Guess it musta slipped out. Ah-hah!" he cried out in victory. "You gotta see her, Max. She ain't as nerdy as I thought she'd be." He held up the picture so that it hovered over Max's closed eyes. "Max!" he repeated loudly. 

Max's eyes opened. They opened wider. And then they stayed open. He sat up slowly and took the picture from Terry's hand. And then he stared at it in astonishment. 

"Max?" Terry asked worriedly after over a minute had passed. "Max? Ma-a-a-x? YO, MAX?!" 

Max didn't answer him. Max was too far gone. 


	4. Aftermath

A Twisted Entanglement, Chapter 4: Aftermath

"So what are we looking at?" Maria chirped from behind Alex's head and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

Alex looked up and smiled at her before returning his attention to the still sketchy graphic on the screen. "We are looking at your piece-of-crap monitor and the work of your even crappier modem. Seriously Maria, when are you going to listen to me about getting rid of this archaic machine and replacing it with something a little more tolerable?" 

Maria released him and groaned loudly. "Excuse me but my computer is not in any way 'archaic'. It just needs a little lovin' and patience; the kind that a big grump like you wouldn't be capable of understanding. And as for getting a new one, you show me the cash and I'll get right to it, babe." 

"You don't have to save every single penny. You can splurge once in a while." 

"Alex, the more money I save, the more closer I am to getting out of Roswell for good," Maria lectured as she picked up some scattered clothing off the floor. 

"There's an easier way you could do that y'know," Alex suggested quietly, averting his eyes. 

Maria stopped suddenly and stood up. "I'm not selling the house, Alex." 

"Maria-" 

"It's the one place where I can be truly close to my mother anymore. And I grew up here! All of my memories are **here** and even if I never return to Roswell again I could not live with myself knowing that my house… the DeLuca household, was being cheapened by a bunch of strangers living in it!" 

Alex tried not to roll his eyes as he waited for her to finish the speech he'd suffered through way too many a time before. _Oh, why did I even bring it up?_ "Are you done yet?" 

Maria sucked in small breath. "Yeah." 

"Then can I say something?" 

Maria shrugged carelessly. "It's not going to change anything." 

"Well on that note of encouragement I think I'll continue. Maria, do you remember the last thing your mother said to me?" 

"It doesn't make a difference," she muttered. 

"Maria!" 

"All right! All right!" Maria crossed her arms. "Continue." 

"Okay then. The last thing she said to me was that she wanted you to sell the house." 

"There's a shocker," she sniped sarcastically. "What? No quote this time?" 

"Well since you asked for it…" Alex cleared his throat dramatically. "Alex, you are Maria's best friend," reaching out Alex grabbed Maria's hand and brought it to his cheek. "And I trust you so much with her happiness. That's why you have to--no wait, you **must** convince her to sell the house. I can't talk to her myself because she'll just end up arguing with me. You know how she is… stubborn, pig-headed, willful, bitchy-" 

"'**Bitchy**'!" Maria squealed before smacking the back of Alex's head. 

"OWW!" 

"Sorry," she flashed him a small smile of apology and patted his head. 

"But seriously Maria-" 

"That's it. I take it back. I'm not sorry." 

"I know you're attached to this place and all but if you're not going to use it then why keep it?" 

Maria let out an exasperated sigh and took a seat on Alex's lap. "Hey, why are you so anxious to get rid of free boarding anyway?" 

"Well, it's nice not having to pay rent and all but you **should** be happy, Maria," he said while stroking her hair affectionately. 

"And you won't miss me when I'm gone?" she teased softly, closing her eyes as she laid her head against his shoulder. 

"Of course I will but I'd be happier knowing that you were happy. And look at you! You've been here so many years when you could've been out there defining your career!" 

"True, true. But may I remind you that money wasn't the only reason I stuck around so long." 

Alex's stroking hand stilled at the thought of Michael. "That's right." 

"Not that he was worth it," she mumbled sleepily. "Ah, to be young and in love." 

"I saw Isabel today." 

Those four words were more than enough to break Maria's drowsy spell. Her head shot up and she gawked at him frantically. "You what?!" 

"I saw Isabel today," he repeated uneasily. 

"Where? When?" 

"When I went to pick up the donuts this morning. We umm… met along the parking lot and she approached me." 

"So what did she say to you?" 

"Well she wanted to apologize for what she said to you the other day and then there was some… umm, personal stuff." 

"Personal stuff? Like what?" 

"There's a reason why it's called personal stuff." Alex was going for teasing but ended up with nervous. 

Maria got off of his lap and stood before him. "Alex, I tell you every single detail about my life!" 

"Maria, you tell **everybody** every single detail of your life. You couldn't keep something to yourself if your lips were sewn shut." 

Maria blinked as she tried to let the remark slide. _Boy if you only knew the secrets I'm capable of keeping,_ she thought. "Nevertheless I want to know." 

"Fine. I'll just give you the gist of it though." He awaited her response and with her quick nod he proceeded. "Well we had a nice little angsty discussion on whether or not she ever loved me and then of course there was the cheap assurance that she did. Also we chatted about Michael and fought about his character for a while. And then… I asked her never to speak to me again." 

"You did?" Maria couldn't hide her disbelief. 

"Yup!" he grinned proudly. 

"Congratulations, Alex. You've just completed the last of our 12-step recovery program!" She high-fived him. "Took you long enough!" 

"I'm lucky I had you with me." He reached out and pulled her onto his lap once again. Maria giggled and went willingly. Her laughter faded, however, when she noticed the look on his face. She knew that look. It meant Alex was going to kiss her again. She closed her eyes and just let it happen. Upon opening them she noticed Alex studying her. "Well?" he asked. 

"What?" 

"How was it?" 

Maria started to laugh again. "What do you want? A scale from 1 to 10?" 

Alex shrugged. "An adjective would be cool." 

"It was… nice." 

"Just **nice**?" he mimicked, mock offense in his voice. 

"**Very** nice," Maria restated, pressing the front of her body a little closer against his-- a daring move considering their romantic history. 

Alex felt his breath grow short and decided to change the subject. "You know Isabel did ask about us too." 

"Did she?" Maria smirked. "Still reeling over the tell-tale kiss?" 

"Guess so." 

"What is with those two? I was talking with Michael and-" Alex's eyebrows rose, "-well… **fighting**, with Michael yesterday and he brought it up again. Honestly, the way he talked about it he made it sound like they caught us in bed or something!" 

Alex chuckled and then frowned suddenly. "Do you think they think we're sleeping together?" 

"Maybe. I mean we do live together," Maria speculated. Suddenly she let out a sharp laugh that sounded a little too bitter for Alex's taste. "I remember when we were sixteen I promised Michael I'd never let another man touch me, ever." 

Alex reached out and brushed a lock of hair from her eyes. "Well, my dear, promises are meant to be broken." Both laughed at the cheesy line and the mood lightened somewhat. In fact, he was just about ready to kiss her again when the doorbell rang. Both drew back and Alex let out a frustrated groan. "If that's Kyle again I swear I'll kill him." 

"**Believe** me, you won't have to," Maria replied, disappointed as well. She left the bedroom and hurried down the stairs. Upon opening she began talking. "Kyle for the ten-thousandth time she wants nothing to do with you!" 

"But you have to help me!" he pleaded, inviting himself in and reaching for her arm. "I don't know what to do anymore! I keep calling her but she won't talk to me! I've sent her letters but they came back 'return to sender' not to mention the fact that she's changed her email address! I got her some flowers the other day but the delivery company told me she refused to accept them! Seriously, Maria, I'm at my wit's end! I'm going crazy and I don't have a fucking clue as to what I should do anymore!" 

"Okay Kyle, calm down. And look at me. No, look at me!" she placed her hands on the sides of his face to still him. "Are you calm?" 

"Yeah." 

She slapped him. 

Kyle leapt back and cupped his cheek. "What the hell was that for?" 

"Listen to me, Kyle. It's over. And yes I mean **over** over. Liz never wants to see you again and quite frankly, I don't blame her. So why don't you just pick up your sorry ass and move on with your pathetic life?" 

Kyle rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'm thinking about taking a trip down to Albuquerque next weekend." 

"Oh my god! Get out will ya?" Maria shoved him out the door. 

"No! Not until you promise to give her just one message for me." 

"Kyle, if you don't leave I'll call Alex down to give you a second helping!" 

"Tell her that I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make it up to her. Please, will you just tell her that?" he asked hurriedly. 

"I don't owe you anything! And there's no way you could ever make it up to her!" Maria spat out before slamming the door in his face. After dusting her hands symbolically as if she had washed clean of him Maria was all set to head upstairs but stopped midway when she realized she felt neither calm nor romantic enough to pick up where she and Alex left off. "Dammit!" she grumbled and went to seek her Cyprus oil. 

"Let the energy flow. There's no need to concentrate on anything else. Now take long soothing breaths. Very deep. Just breathe… that's right, Michael. And breathe--keep going--breathe… breathe… breathe…" 

Tess's placid little voice was interrupted by Isabel's abrupt complaints. "Okay, that's it! I mean what is this, Tess--Lamaze class? I can't do this anymore! It's been nearly a whole hour and I haven't seen anything!" 

"It takes patience, Isabel," Tess reassured her. "You have to keep trying. I mean Michael and I have had twenty years practice but you've been deprived all your life. Granted, you're much more advanced than even we'd hoped but you still can't expect it all to fall into place immediately. It takes time." 

"But **how** much more time! I don't want to be in my mid-forties before I finally get to this stage," Isabel stammered shakily, trying to fight back tears. "Am I always going to be behind you two no matter what I do? I just… I just want this so much!" 

"And you shall have it," Nasedo spoke up from behind them. He was currently sitting on the living room couch fast-forwarding through a couple of security tapes he'd recently swiped from the police department under shape shifted form. There was no doubt in his mind that this Sheriff Valenti fellow was beginning to become a real problem. Some people just couldn't keep their noses out of other people's business. Now that was shame considering the sheriff had gone through so much lately with the death of his second wife not to mention his love interest a few years back, Amy DeLuca. But he had to go. Plain as that. 

Before Isabel could draw out some more encouragement Michael sensed the malicious extent of Nasedo's thoughts. "You're thinking about getting rid of Sheriff Valenti," he said. 

"That I am." 

"Well, considering the circumstances, wouldn't that only raise suspicions? We went over this already, remember?" 

"Rath, use common sense! Haven't we got our very own little secret weapon who is right now, most likely at this very moment, carrying out the first job?" 

Michael could barely comprehend what Nasedo was saying. He was still stuck on the first word. "Don't call me Rath." 

Nasedo sighed dismissively. "It's high time you get used to your real name. Ava isn't putting up any problems." 

At that moment "Ava" chose to speak up. "Wait a minute! What do you mean 'our very own little secret weapon' it going to whack off the sheriff? I thought that secret weapon was crucial to our entire race not to mention the fact that he's my husband!" 

"No, no! Of course we're not going to risk Zan in Roswell. What I was suggesting is that he must know a couple of thugs that would be willing considering the sort of business he's in," Nasedo assured her and Tess calmed. 

"Of course he does. But has everyone forgotten about **me**!" Isabel whined, quite miffed that she'd been ignored for so long. 

"Maybe we've had enough tonight," Tess rose from her seat and stretched her arms above her head. "We should all get some sleep and then we can decide on everything tomorrow?" Walking over to them she gave Michael a quick peck on the cheek and Isabel a small hug. "Does ten sound good? I'd actually like to sleep in tomorrow." They nodded and Nasedo followed her out the door, without a word of goodbye. 

"Sometimes I wonder if he ever loved anybody," Michael whispered, his words barely audible. 

Isabel's eyebrows rose and she asked sharply, "What are you talking about?" 

Michael blushed, realizing he'd spoken aloud. "Nothing. Just forget it." 

Isabel let her suspicious gaze linger a little while longer before she turned away. "This is all just so hard," she murmured wistfully. 

"I wouldn't worry. You'll get the hang of it." 

"No, it's not just that, Michael. It's--it's my life. It's just very… unfulfilling." 

"Tell me about it." Michael went into the kitchen to get a drink. "Want some juice?" 

"No, thanks." Isabel yawned and looked at the clock. She paused for a moment, preparing herself for the uncomfortable moment that was to come. "Want to go to bed?" 

Michael nearly choked on his grapefruit juice. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he nodded, being as he was incapable of speech at the moment. She smiled coyly and stepped into the bedroom, motioning for him to follow. 

To be perfectly honest Michael was dreading having an intimate relationship with Isabel. It's not that she wasn't attractive. Hell, when she'd first stepped into Roswell and he'd felt that strange connection with her it had taken every last shred of willpower inside of him not to go to her. But now that he had her, or more importantly--she had him--it was getting to be pretty scary. It didn't **feel** right. That was the best way Michael could describe their relationship. It was happy, exciting, equal, reasonable, and by all means, perfect.

Except that he didn't love her. 

When he found out that he'd finally met the one he was meant to be with he'd wasted no time in getting rid of his **in**significant other, as did she. And it was really great for a little while, despite the anguish and heartbreak it took to break it off with Maria. Yet soon after he began to realize the things that Isabel lacked. Those little, tiny, indescribable quirks Maria possessed that drove him crazy and made him love her just as passionately. He could never love Isabel. And he just couldn't believe that she could love him… despite the fact that she seemed to want him anyway. 

Isabel had said in the very beginning that she wanted to wait for their wedding night. Michael had understood and kissed her forehead and worked out a little map in his head of the places he could touch her without offending her in some way. But lately she'd been getting more and more daring with him. They'd begun sleeping in the same bed about three months ago, (her suggestion,) and though they'd slept with their backs turned to one another before the past few weeks Isabel had been initiating some heavy make-out action. 

Even though Michael was engaged to her and by all means free of Maria he couldn't help the pang of guilt that swept through him every time Isabel and he did anything… physical. And then of course there was the awkwardness. Isabel didn't seem to mind though. Soon Michael would find out why…   
…"There. Mmm-hmm. Right there," she was whispering into his ear as she directed his hand to breast. He fought hard to resist the ridiculous urge to blush as she moved her hands up and down his back. She ran her tongue along the edge of his ear and Michael realized just how lucky he must be to be fooling around with a creature so gorgeous she looked as if she'd just stepped off the cover of _Playboy_. He tried to remember that and the picture of Maria in his head faded somewhat as he was kissing her neck. His tongue swept out and the sensual movement elicited a cry of pleasure from her mouth. "Oh, that feels good. Mmm… Alex!"

Isabel nearly bit her tongue and Michael shut his eyes instantly. After a few moments of staying frozen in place he opened them and raised his head. She was staring up at him looking absolutely petrified, her eyes wide and daunting with little tears gathered at the corners. She looked nothing like the composed and fearless woman she usually was. For some reason this only made Michael angrier. 

"Alex!" he roared and she jerked, sitting up instantly and running her hands through her hair in swift, hectic motions. "So this… all this time… every--goddamit every fucking time we ever do anything the only reason you enjoy it is because you're picturing **him**!" Now truly Michael had no reason to be angry… in the judicious sense anyway. She told him so. 

"Don't you dare try and tell me that you haven't pictured Maria in my place, Michael! I go into your dreams! I see what you're **really** thinking about! I know why you eat lunch at the Crashdown everyday! It's the same reason you drive by her house every afternoon like some crazy stalker! Or how you flirt with her constantly even though you're engaged to me!"  
"So **excuse** me for sometimes thinking back to a relationship which I had the undivided attention and was loved unconditionally! I gave that up for **YOU**, Michael! You'll never know what a sacrifice that was!" 

She was sobbing then. Her shoulders were shaking and her eyes were red and wet. It reminded him of Maria and how sometimes, not often, but sometimes they fought so furiously they were reduced to tears. The attraction Michael felt then was the most disgusting, repulsive reaction he'd ever had. It scared the shit out of him. So he left the room before he felt tempted to do any more damage. 


End file.
